


til the sirens sound, i'm safe

by verdants



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU canon, AU canon-3x20, Angst, F/M, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdants/pseuds/verdants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fault lines tremble underneath my glass house. but I put it out of my mind, long enough to call it courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	til the sirens sound, i'm safe

Felicity hates planes. (They make her nervous with the turbulence. The minor fact that she’s 30,000 feet in the air makes her want to throw up.) She’s glad that Diggle acquired a jet that didn’t look like a metal death trap this time. With a few taps on her tablet, she lets the pilot know the drop off location and the rendezvous point. She’s still nervous flying in this plane. In fact, she might vomit all over the pilot. Clutching her tablet, she turns her head back quickly, her ponytail whipping her cheek. She looks at each of her friends gearing up, strapping parachutes to their backs, and preparing to jump.

She hates this part: sitting and waiting. This isn’t a new feeling. She has felt this feeling every night. Every night Oliver and Roy walk up those stairs in green and red leather. Every night John straps a gun to his side. Nights when Laurel comes back with a wound. It’s a feeling that creeps up, settling in her stomach, and rising to her throat. It makes it hard for her to breathe and to speak; words on the tip of her tongue she can’t say. 

She hates feeling hopeless, feeling like she has done all she can for the plan to be set in motion. She hates sitting on the sidelines wondering if one of them won’t come back. What if they don’t come back, she thinks to herself. I don’t want to be alone. I’m tired of being alone. With tears threatening to surface, she looks at each of her friends. She wishes she could say something. She wants so bad to tell them to be safe, that if they die she will not be happy. But that feeling is spreading, clenching down on her throat.

 

Her heart begins to race when Digg looks at her. He smiles and nods at her. He waits for her to smile back before jumping. Roy and Laurel step up to where Digg once stood. Her heart speeds up faster and her palms begin to sweat. Laurel can see Felicity is crying now. She moves to grab Felicity’s hand and gives it a firm squeeze. Felicity squeezes her hand back, not wanting to let it go.

 

“It’s only a couple thousand feet. Nothing to be afraid of right?” Roy jokes. Felicity cracks a smile, looking at him with watery eyes. He gives her a wink and then jumps. Laurel follows.

 

Felicity won’t look Oliver in the eyes. She knows if she does, nothing would stop her from begging to call the plan off. He’s facing Ra’s Al Ghul again and he may not come back for real this time. She’s so scared for him, for all of them, and she knows he’s scared too. If she looks him in the eyes, nothing would stop her from throwing herself into his arms, begging for him to stay. So, she keeps her head down and stares at her lap. Oliver gets up from his seat and stands by the door.

 

“I’ll see you at the rendezvous point,” he says with a scratchiness in his voice. She doesn’t look back at him. She can feel him waiting for her to say something but she remained silent. She wants to tell him everything she felt in this moment. I am scared. Don’t leave me again. I believe in you. I love you. But nothing would come out. She choked on her tears.

 

“Oliver!” she cries out. She feels like she can’t breathe. She can feel that feeling wrapping around her body, squeezing. She tries forcing all the words out but all she says is, “Please…………please. Be careful.”

 

Oliver walks over to her and bends down to drop his bow. His hand caresses her cheeks as he studies her face. Like he might not see her again so he’s making sure he’s getting a good look at her. He wipes away a tear running down her cheek. Then, with both hands, he brings her face to his and presses his lips to hers. As their lips move together, all Felicity wants is to melt into him and to not let him go. She can feel her lips tingle and the warmth spreading throughout her body. For a few seconds, all their worries seemed to fade away. Nothing mattered except them.

 

She wanted to remember how good this felt and so did he. Felicity had to stop her self from whimpering when Oliver pulled away. He presses his forehead to hers and whispers, “Always,” and kissed her once more. He drew in a sharp breath, hesitating before drawing away from her completely. He grabs his bow and lifts himself from the floor. When he reaches the open door, he turns to her. She holds his gaze, not wanting to look away this time. He opens his mouth as if to say something once more but he snaps it shut. Instead, he jumps. A piece of her heart went with him too. A piece of her heart went with all of them. All she can do now is sit and wait and ignore the aching feeling in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! so, i wrote this and posted it on tumblr awhile ago. this was before the airing of 3x20 and all we knew about it was that stephen's favorite scene was an olicity one that took place on the plane. i just thought i'd post it on here as well because i'm really proud of it. i hope you all enjoy it! thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> as always, kudos/comments are appreciated!
> 
> you can reach me on tumblr @tommymerlyns
> 
> xoxo  
> tallulah


End file.
